She Who Must Not Be Named
by Bellatrix Lepus
Summary: Lucius is alone, Bella isn't dead though her sisters and nephew are and Mab, Queen of the Old Ways has returned. When another dark wizard returns which side will everyone take? K so far, friendship possibly more. Please R&R !
1. Fear & Fire Whisky

Lucius sat in Malfoy Manor alone except the company of a hang over and many empty bottles of Fire Whiskey and one remaining full glass. His face was tear stained and compared to the usual tidy and well kept Mr Malfoy he was disheveled and mad looking. Just one week ago he had went to war with enemies, acquaintances, friends and family, unfortunately his side had lost. Not that it bothered him; well not as much as losing his only son, Draco and his wife, Narcissa.

If he could take it all back, all those wasted years of serving the dark lord he would. Draco had went missing because of Voldemort Narcissa looked for him but he was already dead and she lost her life in the process. Now he sat alone with no family and no one, good or evil, to serve. He even missed that demented sister in law of his.

Bellatrix Lestrange, what he wouldn't give to here one of her manic cackles right now. He felt isolated everyone he had ever loved or had been on his side was either dead or untraceable then again maybe he just didn't have the energy to look properly. Besides that it wasn't like the ministry had started up an "Ex-Deatheater Support Group".

Nonetheless he was grateful to have been spared Azkaban which was only due to the fact they thought it too good for him. They would rather see him rot alone and have to retreat to a muggle life style and suffer. Eventually Lucius drifted off to sleep but woke up in the middle of the night due to a loud smashing noise. He got up to find him self in pure darkness.

"Great." He thought he had been expecting the attack of some scorned witch or wizard for a while. His hand groped the floor for his wand only to remember it had been snapped by the ministry; he gave a hiss of pain as he cut his hand with glass. The intruder was much closer than he had thought and fear flickered through him.  
"Who is there?" his voice grunted. After a silent pause anger surged. "Show yourself you coward!"  
A familiar female voice whispered. "Lumos."  
The room became full of a bright light and Lucius had to squint his eyes.

When he opened his eyes there was no mistaking the beautiful woman in front of him.  
"Narcissa?" He whispered his heart beating as loud as a drum.  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "Considering she's dead the chances look slim, don't they?"


	2. Black Is Back

Lucius was on his knees on the floor. "But then, who?"  
Again she rolled her eyes. "Knox." Within seconds the manor sitting room was filled with its usual light. Lucius was on his knees before the blonde woman who was the identical of his wife. Shattered glass of a broken bottle covered the floor where he knelt. However, slowly the blonde hair darkened, the eyes became heavy lidded the icey blue becoming a threatening black, and an ugly mark appeared on her left arm. She raised an eye brow and smirked.

"Surprised Lucius?"  
He stared dumbfounded. "Bellatrix?" Slowly he got to his feet.  
"In the flesh, did you miss me?"  
"I don't understand, you died…I saw you-your body."  
"No you saw Andromeda under the imperius curse fighting like me. It was always said our resemblance was uncanny. Before the battle began I had her under the imperius curse when she fought it was assumed she was me. I had taken the identity of the mud blood Granger, I knew they wouldn't attack her and it gave me the opportunity to strike unknowingly. Besides you didn't really think I'd let that blood traitor Weasley woman kill me did you?"

He was speechless and so it took him some time to reply. He had so much to say and ask. "Did anyone else know?"  
Bellatrix face changed and for the first time Lucius saw sadness in her eyes it mirrored his own pain.  
"Yes the dark lord knew it was his idea and as things didn't turn out as expected I fled at his…down fall."  
It had been a well known secret Bellatrix loved Voldemort more than the other deatheaters had done she even put him before her own husband.

The love wasn't the same as his was for Narcissa but it was powerful nonetheless.  
"Anyway since then I've been laying low you on the other hand have clearly been living low." She looked at him in disgust.  
"Since my wife and son and your sister and nephew died! I haven't felt like skipping down hogsmeade." He hissed as rage slapped him across the face. "In case you have forgotten there was more than one to fall in the battle!"

Bellatrix let out a bitter laugh.  
"You think I call those traitors who are as bad as mud blood filth, family?!" She shrieked incredulously. Hate glinted in his eyes as she began to pace the room. "I read all about my heroine sister in the prophet. How she spared darling Harry Potters' life and all for her son. A son! A son who was incapable of completing the simple task of killing a defenseless old man!"  
In a fit of rage Lucius ran at Bella who was too quick for him and sent him flying back wards.

She took a dramatic deep breath and rolled her head up to the ceiling before turning to face Lucius as though summoning all her strength. "Right we have much to speak of and I'd prefer you to make some attempt with your appearance as you smell of bat dung." She really was completely heartless, all the same Lucius stood up and sucked at his bloody hand and glared at her.

"Awwww did ittle Luci hurt his handy?" she chided in her baby voice.  
He glared more but she merely rolled her eyes at this then pointed her wand at his hand and it healed.  
"Now get a move on I don't have all day."  
"Narcissa was twice the witch you are." He said these words with a mix of hate and pity for Bellatrix. Though again not getting a rise from her. An hour later he had showered and changed and returned to see Bella lying on the chaise long, idly swishing her wand to make his empty bottles of fire whisky float above her like a baby's mobile.

As he entered she caught his eye.  
"That you got your make up done then?" she smirked.  
Lucius leaned back on the door frame he didn't have a wand and was eager to make a quick escape if necessary.  
"Tell me Bella, what exactly is it you want? My accounts are all frozen, my wand is gone, I don't see what I have to lure you back here."  
She jumped up leaving the suspended bottles and walked over to him and jutted out her chin.

"There is a battle to be fought dear Lucius, a battle of good and evil. You can come in very useful to me as you have this house and you have the supplies I'll need. Before the dark lord demised we made another plan, although we did not think we would truly need it." Her voice was a deadly whisper as if someone else was secretly trying to listen and her eyes glittered manically as though Voldemort himself had returned and it was he, she was talking to.

The corner of Lucius' mouth twitched both witch and wizard mere inches apart now. "What might this plan be then? To try and re summon him?"  
She smirked again. "That's beyond our power however we can summon another deity who will find it simpler to come to our time. It will be then we summon our Lord back."  
"Who is he then? This deity?"  
"**She **is queen Mab, the empress of air and darkness and queen of the old ways." Bellatrix went back to pacing as she had earlier on. "Malfoy Manor is the only place I know to be fit for someone of the dark lord's caliber."

He stared at her as though she were mad.  
"There was I thinking you were insane when you came out of Azkaban in the early stages. Do you really expect me to help you summon some unknown woman who has apparently more power than either you and I can possess. All to bring back a wizard who killed my wife and son!?"

She looked at him as though confused then let out a loud manic cackle.  
"When you are quite finished Bella."  
She stopped abruptly.  
"You think I'm giving you a choice?" She burst into another cackle. "My dear stupid Lucius you are, wandless and have no one to help you. The only choice you'll get is this, help me willingly or help me under the imperius.

Oh and before I forget if you betray me either way I will mind numbingly crucio you before eventually killing you. Never let it be said though that I didn't let you choose." She finished in her sweetest smile, as Lucius' eyes glazed over in horror.  
He slid to the floor and swallowed before replying. "It appears then I have no choice."


	3. The Prophecy and The Queen

Lucius watched as Bellatrix turned his drawing room into a work space. The elegant table and chairs had vanished and four candles had been placed round a large pentagram drawn on the floor.  
"What do you need me to do anyway? As you clearly stated I don't have a wand." He said aimlessly.  
Bellatrix dropped to her knees at the edge of the pentagram and motioned for him to join her.  
"Queen Mab is a goddess you chant for, no wand needed. Aren't you lucky?" She didn't look at him but with a swish of her wand lit the two purple and two black candles. In thin air she drew yet another pentagram which floated above them.  
"Now take my hand."  
Lucius sighed but did as he was told.

"Carus Regina Mab nos voco thee wee precor thee tergum in nostrum ago, nostrum domus, quod phasmatis. Nos duco vos continuo ut nostrum vicis quod nostrum vita. Exorior Regina Mab nos epitome thee." Bellatrix repeated these word three times. Both pentagrams became a light, the floating one landing on the floor and increasing the flame as it crawled up the four candles. The flames changed from firey red to wisps of black and purple, then Mab appeared hunched before them in the pentagram. Her head jolted up quickly.  
"Morgan?" she queried in her raspy voice.

It had been a week which was restless for golden trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley even with Voldemort gone. All three were currently resting in Gryffindor common room as Hogwarts was the only place they were safe from adoring admirers and press.  
"Am gonna go down for something to eat, I'm starving. Anyone want to join?" Ron asked standing up from his comfy arm chair.  
"Ron you're always starving but truth be told you don't know what starving is. Thanks for the offer but-" Hermione yawned. "I'm off to bed." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek and after a good bye to Harry she dreamily floated up the stairs.  
"What about you mate? Fancy some grub?" Harry had only been half listening.  
"What? Oh yeah I'll just go for the walk."

They had only just headed through the portrait hole and down the first set of stairs when they all most collided with professor Trelawney.  
"Oh! Harry I didn't see you there. Everything alright dear?"  
"Yeah professor fine, we're just out for a walk."  
"We?" she looked at him confused.  
"Yeah me and Ron, professor." Harry pointed to Ron.  
She jumped back in shock. "Oh! Ron! Well really dear I know I possess the second sight but you really mustn't sneak up on me like that."  
Ron gaped at her so Harry filled the awkward silence.  
"Um c'mon Ron see you later professor." Harry tugged Ron's sleeve to follow.  
"Bloody, mental, old, bat." Ron muttered.

Harry was about to agree with Ron when he suddenly felt his entire body be drawn back and slammed into the wall. Trelawney gripping his throat and Harry clearly recognized she was having a real vision.  
_"Evil is returning to our land, it is to be twice as powerful as it was before. The chosen one must fight yet again he must turn one of the powers. All the sacrifices will be for not if he does not act soon." _She began choking and retching as her vision ended and Ron dragged her off. Harry tried to process what had just been said as Ron went ballistic with Trelawney.  
"What is wrong with you, you…you! You can't go around jumping on people and hissing at them like some ruddy great snake."

Trelawney ceased in coughing and drew herself up to her full height. "Mr Weasley I have no idea what is wrong with you but if you do not stop this erratic behavior immediately I will have no choice but to inform head mistress McGonagall." She stuck her nose in the air and walked away.  
"Bloody mental." Ron murmured. "You alright mate?"  
Harry shook his head. "Didn't you hear her?"  
Ron shrugged. "She's always making stuff up you know that."  
"No Ron that was real, I seen her do it before in third year. That turned out to be true and the one before it."  
Ron and Harry both whitened magnificently.


	4. The Madness of Mab?

Lucius smirked a little, and Bellatrix brow furrowed, she then looked blankly around the room for Morgan but found no one.  
"Morgan?" She looked at Lucius then whispered. "Maybe her english isn't good."  
"Enough! You are dead I saw you die myself! Or is this one of Merlin's little games?"  
It was obvious to Lucius the goddess' language was fine her mental state on the other hand might not be. A slight twinkle of anger flickered in Bella's eyes.  
"It was Andromeda who died not I, and I have never met anyone by the name of Merlin. Though the name is famous."  
"Who is this is Andromeda?"  
"My traitorous sister" she looked at Lucius "well one of them."

"That's enough Bellatrix." Lucius snarled but Bella got up and left.  
Mab's head now snapped to Lucius. "Who might you be? Your not Frick, I'm sure of it."  
Lucius stood up then held out a hand to Mab.  
"I, my Queen am Lucius Malfoy former School Governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ministry of Magic Official, and servant to the dark lord." Mab took his hand and allowed him to help her up.  
"Yeah and don't forget full time traitor to all." Bella jibed from the corner.  
He shot her a glare before turning back to Mab.  
"You'll have to forgive my sister-in-law Bellatrix LeStrange; she has a bit of a temper so to speak."  
Mab glared to the corner.  
"As have I."

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink perhaps?" Lucius offered.  
"I do not eat food or drink."  
Bellatrix let out a snicker.  
"How did you bring me here?" she asked Bellatrix.  
"With a simple, though powerful ritual, my queen."  
"Then you're definitely not Morgan?" she queried a little more trusting.  
Bellatrix walked over slowly to Mab then sunk to her knee's before her.  
"My queen I was the dark lord's most faithful servant, I served him even when I was sent to Azkaban. My family tree is, the Black's, they are well known as Lucius said, he was married to my sister, Narcissa Black."

Mab nodded slowly.  
"Then please explain, who the dark lord is and what Azkaban is."  
Bellatrix took over explaining how Azkaban was a prison for people who wanted magic to continue and how the dark lord deceived his name as they sat in the sitting room.  
"The only people who know I have returned then, are you two?" Mab asked at the end.  
"Yes." Bellatrix answered. "We need your help, if you rest for a while and let the power of our world sink into your veins, you could summon the dark lord. Think about it my queen together you would possess so much power. You'd be unstoppable the whole world could be yours."  
Mab raised an eye brow.  
"What if I don't want this, future you have planned, or chose to have it all for myself?"

Bellatrix grinned.  
"I'd have to send you back to where you came from, but I don't want to do that." Her voice now turned a deadly whisper filled with fake sympathy. "Besides I read about you Mab, I know what you want and how it was snatched so cruelly away from you. Allow us to help you get it back."  
"She doesn't have to do it Bella." Lucius finally interjected.  
Bella quickly drew her wand out and swished at Lucius performing Silencio. He immediately went silent.  
"What will it be my queen?" Bellatrix asked.  
"I will rest on it Bellatrix."  
Bellatrix nodded seemingly pleased with herself she then swished her wand again at Lucius allowing him to speak.

"Lucius will show you to your room."  
He glared at her.  
"Be very careful Bella, my patience with you is ending and Azkaban seems like Hogwarts compared to another moment with you."  
"Oh Lucius my love you are too kind. Now if you don't mind."  
Mab followed him as he walked over to the door and held it open.  
"Sweet dreams." Bellatrix cackled as he shut the door.  
"You have my deepest sympathy Lucius."  
He cracked a bit of a smile.  
"It's not necessary, I can handle her."  
"What about you're Narcissa and Draco, your wife and son wasn't it?" He nodded. "Will I be meeting them soon?"

Lucius' small smile vanished.  
"I'm afraid not my q-" Mab interrupted him. "You can tell your friend this to I settle for Mab."  
He nodded and she motioned him to continue.  
"My wife and son alas are dead, they died in the last war." They had reached Mab's room which used to be Lucius and Narcissa's. She turned to him.  
"Oh I'm sorry, to hear that."  
"That's quite alright, now if you need anything Bella or I won't be far." She nodded and entered her room to contemplate what had happened.  
Lucius couldn't help feeling like some pathetic house elf as he headed back to Bella.


	5. A Prophet, A Prophecy, Oogle

Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing professor Trelawney's prediction on the way to breakfast next morning.  
"Well I think Ron's right Harry; I mean she's just an old fraud." Hermione argued.  
"Hermione I know she wasn't lying, and you probably wouldn't have such a problem if you didn't hate her so much." Hermione went silent.  
"Yeah mate but it doesn't make much sense I mean the war is over and yo- Voldemort well he's gone isn't he?"  
Harry shook his head finding it to be ridiculous as to how they were ignoring this.

"Were you one of the people who supported Harry Potter through, thick and thin?" Harry heard an all too familiar poisonous voice speak.  
"Sort of, well Harry and I are quite close y'know."  
The trio turned to see a familiar bright green dress and tight blonde curls and a girl with long brown hair neither recognized. She caught Harry's eye then ran off, unfortunately Rita also spotted them.

"Lovely." She spoke more to herself as she walked over to Harry, her quill already tickling his face. "My, my Harry what a war does to a young man. Oh I can see you breaking even more hearts now. And Hermione Granger with Roonald? Was it?"  
"It's Ron." His face now matched his red hair.  
"Whatever, care to give an interview?"  
"No thanks we'll pass." Harry replied.  
"Oh come on I painted you out a hero when nobody believed you in The Quibbler, surely you can at least give me a quote.

How about you Miss Granger? How would you say your life has changed due to the war?"  
Hermione sighed. "Well my parents have lost there memory and some of my oldest and closest friends are dead. Other than that smashing, probably just like everyone else."  
Rita faked concern.  
"Oh you poor dear, how about you come and tell little me all about it." She held her arms out as if expecting a hug.  
"It's ok we're of for breakfast if you'll excuse."

"Great I'm starving we can eat and chat and have a little girly morning between us." She said sweetly.  
"Um actually I meant Harry, Ron and I."  
Rita shrugged and her face uglied a little. "Suit yourself."  
She then strutted off to interrogate some other poor soul.  
"That woman is unbelievable I mean people are still getting over the war and she's going around rubbing salt in."  
Hermione patted Ron's shoulder.  
"That's just Rita for you."

Mab had hardly slept all night and it was now breaking dawn, she tossed over on her side in the emerald green room. Just as she did there was a small cracking sound behind her and Mab turned back round to see an odd little creature, she knew to be an elf. It looked terrified she was awake. "I is sorry to have wakened you miss, but master told me to check on you. I is Oogle. Is there anything Oogle could get miss?" The little elf had large golden orb eyes, wore a horrid old pillow case and looked extremely nervous.

"No thank you I'm fine." Mab stared at the creature.  
"Well then miss I is going to tell master you is okay."  
"Very well Oogle." She nodded.  
Just as the elf was about to crack out the door burst open.


	6. Mab vs Skeeter

"What are you doing in here?!" Bellatrix shrieked at Oogle her eyes wild as the little elf shrunk.  
"I, is just leaving miss. Master Lucius told me to check on the lady miss." The little elf squeaked.  
"Filth! Do you have any idea who this is? This is the reason you exist you horrid little animal! As for master Lucius, you no longer answer to him, you answer to me and to me only is that understood?!"  
The elf nodded fast and was gone before giving Mab or Bellatrix a second glance. Bellatrix instantly got on her knee's beside Mab when Oogle had gone.  
"Please my Lady Mab, forgive my idiot brother-in-law, forgive I for his utter stupidity I shall see you are not disturbed when resting again."

"I wasn't getting much rest anyway. I want to go out and visit that town of yours, Knockturn Alley?"  
Bellatrix nodded. "Yes there are other places unfortunately I can only be seen in certain places, my queen."  
"Didn't I tell Lucius for you both to stop with the titling; I'm unlikely to forget who I am." Mab sighed.  
"Yes Mab, of course we'll leave when you are ready." Bellatrix bowed low and left.  
She couldn't help comparing Mab and the dark lord; the dark lord had always demanded his title as a sign of respect. This queen however…she wasn't quite living up to expectations and to think Lucius almost blew everything by sending that elf. Bellatrix looked up to see Lucius in the kitchen with yet another glass of fire whiskey.

"Now I know you married stupidly and I always assumed Draco got your slimy personality and Narcissa's for want of a better word brain. Clearly I was mistaken." She walked over and slapped him.  
"Ah good morning to you too."  
"The question is did you do it on purpose." She snarled in a deadly whisper.  
"What is it now Bella? You have my home inhabited, I have not a wand nor gold nor family. My eyes perhaps?"  
"Shut it, oh very clever dear Lucius very clever. Sending up a house elf, turn her against us eh? Hope she doesn't bring the dark lord back? Oh she will dear brother, she will. However if I find you decide to pull another little party trick like that my uses for you may come to an end, is that understood?" She looked him straight in the eye.  
"Perfectly."

Mab appeared in three flashes. "I'm waiting." Bellatrix and Lucius wore traveling cloaks which covered there faces. Mab had to admit it was a thrill as to see magick alive in such away since she had been forgotten but the place seemed so dark.  
"You're enjoying this then." Lucius whispered in Mab's ear as the three walked through Knockturn Alley.  
"It is…worthy." Lucius gave what seemed between a cough and laugh.  
"Bella, I think it would be good for Mab to see Diagon Alley. The taste of young, pure, magick may bring her to power quicker. Don't you think so?"  
Bella eyed Lucius wearily for a moment then looked at Mab.  
"If that is what you wish."

"Yes I would like to get a feel for the rest of this place if I am to live in this time."  
Bellatrix nodded.  
"Then I will return to the manor for now, and Lucius don't forget our earlier words."  
She then disapparated.  
"I have a feeling you'll like Diagon Alley but it would benefit us both if I remained unseen." He pulled his cloak around him tighter.  
"Of course."  
She did like it better it was more powerful and made her battle not to be forgotten seem worth while after all.

Later Lucius and Mab had gone to The Three Broomsticks, a pub in Diagon Alley. Yet again Lucius sat with a Fire Whiskey; they were at a corner table.  
"It's truly beautiful, the old ways are alive again and I owe this to Voldemort-" Lucius raised a finger to her lips.  
"I wouldn't mention that name in hear." Mab found this odd for two reasons, one the place was relatively busy and two he said the name as if he resented it.  
"Lucius is there something you haven't told me?"  
Horror rushed into him through her eyes as if she already knew the truth but was giving him a chance to tell her. He did not get a chance to answer though as someone slid up next to him.

"Lucius Malfoy, tut, tut, tut. Showing your face in here that takes some nerve and with a new witch already. Simply shocking."  
Mab glared at the blonde haired woman.  
"How about a quick interview Lucius?" A green quill tickled his chin.  
"Why don't you go and suck up to the Potter boy I have no interest in you and your games."  
The woman rolled her eyes and licked her lips.  
"Everyone's a critic." She held her hand out to Mab. "Rita Skeeter. How about you my lovely care to give an interview to me, myself and I?"  
"You dare?" Mab hissed at her.  
Rita stood up at the table and pouted.

"You really have gone down hill Lucius, at least Narcissa had some class but now a days it seems any old witch will do."  
Mab also got to her feet and narrowed her eyes.  
"Let's just see about that." Rita's quill and note book went up in flames. "You have a chance to leave before that becomes you."  
Rita smirked then made to leave.  
"I don't believe" she spoke loudly getting the full pub's attention. "They'd let the likes of Lucius Malfoy drink in here." She pointed at Lucius and Mab then put her hand over her eyes dramatically. "Such a disgrace." Then walked out.  
"Oi, Malfoy who says you could drink in here?" a drunken wizard shouted from the bar.

Lucius had already got to his feet and put his arm around Mab's waist.  
"I think that's our time to leave." A witch from a table not far from them had reached for her glass and was ready to through it.  
Lucius made to walk but Mab didn't she froze and in a blink so did the rest of the room, Lucius looked around to see the glass right at his face he then looked at Mab.  
"Did you do this?" She replied with a nod.  
"It would seem my powers are growing. Now hold onto me and I'll take us back to your home." They then disappeared and the scene unfroze leaving everyone in the pub looking confused.


	7. Snow White Queen

"Your growing stronger I see." Bellatrix spoke from behind them.  
"By the minute, your time is very powerful." Mab spoke as they turned to face her.  
"We were seen Bellatrix, by everyone in the Three Broomsticks, along with… Rita Skeeter." Lucius spoke though it was a whisper.  
"You were what?" she asked dangerously.  
"It hardly matters if we intend to make a public appearance soon anyway."

At the end of Mab's sentence Bella had drawn out her wand and pointed it at Lucius.  
"Crucio!" she screeched.  
Lucius fell to the floor and began to writhe in agony, but with a nod of Mab's head Bellatrix wand flew out of her grip and he ceased to move.  
Mab caught the wand in her hand.

"For so many sorcerers it does disappoint that you still have to use these sticks" she snapped the wand and Bella's face dropped. "to perform your magick. However if that is what it need be." The wand repaired itself in her hand. She then handed it back to Bellatrix who took it in awe. The dark lord had never been able to do that.  
"Thank you."

"Your welcome and I would appreciate it if it wouldn't trouble you both to stand and not play silly games when I'm speaking with you." She glared at Bellatrix for making Lucius fall, then at Lucius as though he had wanted to through himself on the ground.  
"Of course, I'm sorry my Q- Mab I just." She then kicked Lucius in the ribs. "Will you get up you horrid piece of filth!"

Mab rolled her eyes; these two were useless, worse than Frik. Ah Frik, she wondered what had became of him she hadn't thought of him in such along time. That traitor! She hadn't forgotten him not as he had her. These two were over run with there emotions, again so was Frik but his main emotion was fear.  
"You can decide what you are doing and come to me when you have a plan. Or you have brought me here for nothing. Decide what you are doing and fast it seems I no longer have time."  
She was slipping away slowly again yes but surely.

Her dress swished behind her as she left the room. Another thing Mab had realized was that she was incredibly lonely, Merlin and Frik were both gone. She had lost Vortigern and Mordred long ago and although she didn't have much love for Merlin or Frik any more some familiarity would have been comforting.

The Queen of the old ways had decided to wander through the grounds of Malfoy manor. It was beautiful, but so different from what the Land of Magick or Tintagel was. The darkness approached and snow began to fall and lie on the grounds. Mab sat alone on a stone bench she had found in the grounds her hands on her lap. She looked completely oblivious to the snow.  
"Aren't you cold miss?" the little elf asked he had appeared a few feet away from her.  
"No. The cold doesn't bother me." Mab replied without paying much attention.

The little elf treaded carefully over to her as though in fear of her snapping and sat at her feet. Mab had no intention of doing such a thing the little elf reminded her a bit of Frik. Not that she missed him.  
"I'm sorry miss." The elf spoke.  
Mab furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why?"  
"It might not be my place to say miss."  
"Go on."

"I'm sorry miss feels lonely; I know what it feels like see. I didn't get to know my family we house elves are sold at birth and constantly being passed on from stranger to stranger. And you've been brought to a time where you don't know anyone and nothing is familiar."  
Mab narrowed her eyes at the elf.  
"Your right the concern is not yours." The elf whimpered in fear. "But I'm grateful for it."  
The elf seemed to relax a bit at this and reached out to pat her shoe.

"Mab?" Lucius called. "Mab!" The little elf disappeared from her feet in a crack.  
"Oh there you are." Lucius walked towards her, snow falling on his long blonde hair.  
"Yes Lucius."  
"You must be cold out here." he shivered.  
"No." she replied simply. He had already taken his cloak off though and was wrapping it around her.

"We've done as you asked, if you'd like to come in we can discuss our next move." Mab didn't budge.  
"Not yet, I just want to sit here a while longer."  
Lucius nodded. "May I sit with you?"  
"If you please."


	8. The Plan

**Lucius and Mab headed into Malfoy Manor to find Bellatrix. **

"I'm sorry for Lucius earlier behaviour, but we do now have a plan." Bellatrix spoke to Mab.

"Continue."

"Lucius and I have a simple way to contact the remaining de- followers of the Dark Lord after we have them we multiply their power to you. They will then recruit new members. Hopefully you'll be able to summon the Dark Lord, then we shall infiltrate the ministry announce our return and take ministry by force. We'll have the element of surprise and-"

"Marvellous I'm sure one thing I'm not clear on is when your lord returns what position are each of us to take?"

Bella slightly bit her lip then in her most honest tone and expression replied. "Of course, equals!"

"Bellatrix I am not a fool."

"Uh oh." Hermione whispered to herself.

"What is it mione?" Ron asked from across the breakfast table.

"It's nothing."

Hermione hastily folded her Daily Prophet and sat it next to her on the bench, Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Hey, Gin can I see your Prophet a minute?"

Ginny shrugged. "Sure I'm done with it."

Hermione put her head in her hands, and Ron continued to wolf down his breakfast as Harry began to read.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked through a mouthful of egg.

"I dunno the biggest update is that Malfoy is dating again."

Hermione silently lifted her Prophet and tried to creep away.

"Going anywhere interesting Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Uh no just the library for some uh books."

"What'd you reckon that was about?" Harry asked Ron.

"Dunno I mean you wouldn't go to a library for anything other than books and that's a push. Then again you know our mione."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You two seriously don't know?"

"Know what?" They asked together.

"Malfoy is dating" Ginny pointed to the picture of Lucius and Mab. "he is an ex death eater, so she's …" Ginny waited for her sentence to be finished.

"Going to see if the woman is doing it for a bet?" Ron suggested dumbly.

Ginny drew him a dirty look.

"What woman would even speak with Malfoy? Especially in a public place? It has to be another death eater. That'll be what she's checking."

It was then Harry had a thought, he looked up at Ron.

"I think there is a strong chance this has something to do with our run in with Trelawney. C'mon I think we'd better head to the library too." Harry got up and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

Ron sighed, just one week without work oh what a reward for a battle of life and death. He picked up a bit of toast to eat on his way to the library and they both headed out the great doors.

Hermione slammed a book down at an empty desk, The Dark Lord, His Reign and Followers; she began to flick through the pages. To no avail of finding the woman in the book perhaps because the book was newly written by Rita Skeeter. Though Hermione could have sworn she had seen the dark haired woman before. Perhaps it was because she bore very little but some resemblance to Bellatrix LeStrange but she was long gone anyway.

"Find anything interesting?" Harry spoke from behind her causing her to jump.

"Um no just browsing."

Ron picked up her book.

"The Dark Lord, His Reign and Followers, oh great here we go a bloody gain. I'm going back to bed tell me when the next war is over."

Both Harry and Hermione glared at him.

"You think Malfoy's knew date has something to do with the prophecy don't you?" Harry stated.

"No of course not!" she replied defensively.

"Then why the book?"

"Oh alright it might have but I'm not sure but the woman does look a little familiar."


	9. The Final Four

Bellatrix walked in to the sitting room to find Lucius going over what Bellatrix had wrote down for there 'plans.' She slapped him over the back of the head with the Daily Prophet she held in her hand.

"Oh you've done well this time." He jumped as he hadn't heard her come in.

"Is it necessary you come up with a new way to cause me pain every time we are in the same room?" Lucius asked rubbing his head.

"Is it necessary for you to screw up all our plans?" her eyes widened.

"What is it this time?"

"Skeeter's article it's out, so everyone has seen Mab…with you!"

"I already told you that."

"Well I thought I should remind you." She snarled.

"Right well you have."

"Then move we're summoning the deatheaters, then we'll get Mab to bring the dark lord back." She clapped her hands together with happiness.

"Oh joy." Lucius spoke standing up.

He left to get Mab who was in her room, he knocked on the door twice and there was no reply.

'Mab." He called.

Again there was no reply he then poked his head through the door to find the room empty. He walked over the window and saw Mab was back sitting on the bench she had been before.

Lucius left to go outside, as Mab seen him she stood up to meet him.

"Bellatrix is waiting she wants to summon the remaining followers if your ready." He held an arm out for her.

She took it and nodded they continued to walk in silence to Bellatrix.

"Mab" Bellatrix greeted her.

"Bellatrix" Mab replied.

"Lucius I have a present for you." Bellatrix grinned.

"Ah your leaving, oh well can't say you've not out stayed your welcome." Lucius smiled.

"Oh no something much better." She held a wand out to him. "All yours, my dear."

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"There isn't one I simply need another with a wand and you are the obvious if not only choice. Now we summon the others what's left of them."

"Do I get to keep the wand after wards?"

"We shall see. Now, are you ready?"

He sighed then nodded.

"Good."

Both drew out there left arms and pointed their wands at them.

"Mosmordre" they said together.

Mab sat down on the chaise long, for a couple of minutes everything was silent then there was a crack. A tall hooded figure appeared, his wand raised as he threw his hood back to reveal a man with long dark hair and a thick scar over his eye.

"Bellatrix? Lucius?" he asked confused.

"It's good to see you old friend." Bellatrix spoke, Lucius ignored him and Mab looked mildly interested.

Another crack another hooded figure appeared in the same position she threw her hood back revealing her long blond hair.

"What's going on?" she look confused.

"It's a pleasure, Alicia." The same reactions went round the room again and a confused glance was shared between the new company. Hours passed though no others appeared.

"This is it! This is all that is left from the dark lord's noble work?" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Calm down Bella." Lucius spoke calmly.

"Never mind we'll summon him all the same, are you ready Mab?"

"Yes." Mab spoke.

Lucius bit his lip, Alicia looked apprehensive and Brogan the male death eater took a deep breath.

They gathered in a circle and held hands, Mab holding Lucius and Bella at either side of her she shut her eyes. Light began to emanate from the center of the circle, the others also shut there eyes.

But slowly it started to flicker; Mab let out a soft whimper of pain then fell to the ground, her eyes barely open.

"What are you doing!? Get up, bring him back!" Bellatrix screamed but the connection was lost.

"Leave her! Can't you how see weak she is? She needs more time to rest don't be so childish Bellatrix!" Lucius roared.

Bellatrix slapped him, Alicia winced, Brogan smirked, and Bellatrix put her hand over her eyes and sighed.

"Take her to her room!" she turned and walked away.

Lucius snarled and scooped Mab of the floor carrying her to his old room.


	10. The Unveiling

"Did Hermione find out anything about that woman?" Harry asked hopefully.  
Ron looked at him in confusion as he bit into his apple. "What woman?"  
"The one Malfoy was with, dark haired, oddly pretty for a death eater."  
"Oh yeah" Ron said threw a bite of his apple. "I dunno mate, anyways I may hate her but Bellatrix LeStrange was hardly ugly."  
"Yeah I wouldn't let Hermione hear you saying that."  
Hermione came in to view walking down the lake towards them as usual she carried a book under her arm.  
"You two are not going to believe this." She panted breathlessly.  
"What?" they replied in unison though Harry was clearly more interested.

"I was helping the house elves clean the first year girls dorm as I didn't have much luck in finding anything about the mystery woman. Anyway I found this book of magickal fairy tales, like The Beedle and The Bard but it's about a gnome and fairy queen."  
Harry and Ron looked confused.  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
Hermione answered by flipping open the book to the page of a beautiful woman dressed in purple.  
"Nothing but she looks awfully like the woman Lucius was with."  
Harry's eyes widened.

Mab opened her eyes to see Lucius sitting next to her his hand was on her fore head.  
"I'm sorry, are you feeling any better?" he spoke in a low voice.  
"I'm fine, let's just try again." She tried to sit up but Lucius gripped her upper arms lightly.  
"You should rest."  
Mab froze for a moment, but then continued to push herself up. Bellatrix then flew in the door and Lucius closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Ready to try again, Mab?"  
"She needs to rest Bella."  
"I didn't ask you!"  
"Pushing her will get us nowhere."  
"I am capable to decide for myself." Mab broke the argument.

"I choose to try again."  
Bellatrix gave a triumphant smirk.  
"Then we dare not deny you."  
Lucius shook his head and left the room followed by Bellatrix and Mab, each re took their previous place.  
"Your not under any pressure to do this Mab." Lucius offered again.  
"Do you want to keep that wand Lucius?" Bella raised an eye brow.  
"When your both ready." Brogan hissed.  
Again the same process took place this time the light didn't stop until a dark hooded figure appeared in the centre of the circle.

Lord Voldemort rise from his hunched position, throwing his head back, all the surrounding death eaters got to there knees leaving Mab. Bellatrix crawled over and kissed the hem of his robes.  
"It's an honor to have you back my lord." He ignored her and walked over to Mab in a transfixed state.  
She was weak it was easy to see, Voldemort put his arms round her and leant her back so she was completely supported by him alone. He then lowered his snake like nose to her neck and took a deep breath of her scent like an animal.  
"It has been to long."  
There was a shuffle and Voldemort looked round to see Lucius had got to his feet and had his wand pointed directly at him.  
"Let her go…my lord."


	11. BeGrudged

**There was a quick movement from Bellatrix which brought about the events of Lucius being cart-wheeled into the air.** Alicia slightly cringed but Brogan smiled slyly as though it was an amusing trick.

"Leave us." Voldemort commanded.

Both Alicia and Brogan gave a quick bow before exiting; Bellatrix looked raging but also made to leave. Lucius glared at Voldemort with more bravery than he truly had. Voldemort seemed transfixed with Mab it was as though he had become obsessed with this beautiful creature he held like a doll in mere seconds. His snake like tongue slithered out and ran over Mab's face she seemed to be angered by this and made a feeble attempt to squirm out of his grip.

This only caused him to grip harder digging his thick finger nails into her skin. Bellatrix watched with jealousy however something in Lucius snapped and he stood up and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"Crucio!" he roared.

Voldemort who had remained in his trance wasn't quick enough to react and was hit by the curse. Bellatrix let out a scream and threw a curse at Lucius he disapparated just in time and appeared next to Mab. Quickly he grabbed her and as they vanished again a red light bounced of Lucius stomach. Bellatrix gave up on Lucius and instead ran to her master's aid. He had a worse temper than her and the fact that such a simpleton had just out witted him angered him greatly. Brogan and Alicia had just gone out the manor door when there was such a scream every window in the house shattered causing them to dive.

"The most of what I can make out is, that Queen Mab was the mistress of magic meaning she is more or less the whole reason Hogwarts exists. I think I've actually heard of her before now in A History of Magick but she went by the name Maeve." Hermione continued to tell the boys what she had found out about the fairy Queen as they strolled down Hogsmeade.

"So what your saying is if it wasn't for skin and bone she'd be god?" Ron asked more interested in opening his chocolate frog.

"In a nut shell, yes, the only other thing it says is she was a very poor employer."

"How can a goddess be an employer?" Ron's brow furrowed and his chocolate frog escaped on its bid for freedom.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron whined before chasing after it.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry chewed is lip.

"The obvious…that Malfoy is up to something and we have to find out what."

There was a yelp and Harry and Hermione watched as Ron stumbled back wards out of an alley stumbling over bins. They both ran down to him trembling and pointing into the alley. Harry looked to where he was pointing while Hermione tried to comfort him. At first Harry didn't see anything so he began to walk up the alley. He was shocked to see a badly wounded Lucius Malfoy covered in blood with a fairy queen struggling to get to her feet.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

Hermione soon came charging up the alley wand at the ready but she to was stumped by what she seen. Soon Ron even got the courage to join them, the golden trio stood staring at them not sure what to do. They couldn't kill them, they were injured, and they couldn't help them either could they? After all they were the enemy, weren't they?

"Well don't just stand there!" Mab hissed.

Hermione made to help her but Ron pulled at her arm.

"Give us one good reason why we should." Harry challenged.

Mab thought for a moment, she couldn't, she smirked.

"Give me a reason why you shouldn't."

It was Ron's turn to answer, anger seemed to be filling with the sight of Lucius and his fear was drifting away.

"The Malfoy's are no friend to us." He stated firmly.

"Ah my dear but I am not a Malfoy. I am Queen-"

"Mab" Hermione finished. "The mistress of magick, we know who you are."

"Clever girl."

"Fine, we'll help you and leave him to die." Harry said happily.

Mab glared, no one had ever dared speak to her like that how dare he?! And this was there hero?!

"I am the Queen of the Old Ways." she hissed at Harry.

Hermione tugged both Harry and Ron back a little and began to whisper to them.

"Look I know what he did, and I know they are the last people we should help but-"

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry broke Hermione of in a harsh whisper.

"I'm not helping them."

"Harry please, we can hand them over to the ministry afterwards." Hermione begged.

Ron continued to stare darkly at Lucius.

"Ron what do you say?"  
Ron looked at Hermione's face he didn't want to help them, but he cared about Hermione to much to upset her.

"They go to Azkaban straight after."

Hermione nodded.

"You've got to be joking you just ran cowering away from them now you want to play doctors and nurses with them?" Harry spat.

"That's enough!" Hermione scolded.

"Look I'm sorry." Harry whispered at Ron.

"S'alright mate." Ron shrugged.

"Right well it's agreed we'll help them then?"

"Yeah."

"I guess so." Harry said bitterly.

Hermione walked over to Mab who was using all her strength to cling to the wall.

"Oh meeting over then." She hissed sarcastically.

"We're going to help you." Hermione said holding out an arm for support. "Both of you." Mab looked wary before gripping on to her awkwardly.

"Thanks" she said grudgingly.

Lucius who had continued to lose blood and get paler still lay in the gutter. Hermione pointed her wand at him to heal him but the wound disappeared. Hermione looked at Mab impressed she could heal someone without a wand but standing up was too difficult for her. Harry and Ron then crouched down and swung Lucius arms round there shoulders and pulled him up though he was neither here nor there.

Ron cleared his throat.

"On three" the trio raised there wands "two-three" They vanished from sight.


	12. Deja Vu All Over Again

**They appeared at the gates of Hogwarts a few carriages which had nothing to pull them sat.**

"The carriages will pull us up then we should got to professor Snape's old dungeon, and see if there is any polyjuice potion." Hermione spoke giving what was more of an order than suggestion.

Mab appeared more interested in the carriages, though still holding on to Hermione.

"They are Thestral's yes?" she seemed quite astounded.

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Well yes but I can't see them only certain people can. Um like Harry for instance."

"Amazing I haven't seen one in so long, they were a dying breed during my time. I have no idea how they could have survived they are magnificent creatures."

Ron had gone pure white.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked.

He nodded slowly.

"It's just I've never been able to see them before."

Harry and Hermione knew what he meant, he had never seen them before because only those witness death can see them.

"C'mon .' Harry pushed them on.

They all clambered into the small carriage and it trudged them up the hill to the castle. All occupants of the carriage glared at each other except Hermione who after trying to through a few smiles in gave up and stared vacantly out the carriage. When it stopped Harry left the carriage first.

"Done helping then?" Mab hissed sarcastically.

"Bite me." Harry replied walking away a bit then drawing out his wand. Mab gracefully left the carriage after him.

"I thought we were on friendly" she drawled the word "terms."

Lucius got out and stood next to Mab his strength regained reasonably, Hermione followed then Ron who also drew his wand out.

Hermione looked awkwardly at the wands.

"You know I really don't think it's necessary-"

"Hermione you might want to take another dance with death but I don't fancy the chance." Harry tried to keep a reasonable tone.

"Don't worry Potter it's mutual." Lucius finally spoke as the carriage became to canter itself back to the gates.

"Watch it Malfoy, we only agreed to help you because of her" Harry nodded his head to Mab. "That and I can't wait to hand you to the dementors for summoning a Goddess."

"Speaking of all that, what were you running from?" Ron asked.

It hit Lucius like cold water he had almost forgotten.

"It's complicated." He answered quickly.

"Well if you want us to help your going to have to tell us." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Oh yes because having my soul sucked out really is a great way of helping me, you know Miss Granger that blood traitor Black was right you really are the brightest witch of your age."

Harry jumped in between Mab and Lucius and punched him.

"Don't you dare say a word about Sirius he was ten times the wizard you'll ever be! Now answer Hermione's question!"

Lucius made for his wand but Ron got in between the two of them.

"Look that's enough."

"Umm, Queen Mab?" Hermione was staring at Mab who seemed to be twitching and shivering violently.

Suddenly she grabbed on to Harry who with the help of Lucius and Ron caught her awkwardly as she slowly fell down.

"What's happening to her?" Hermione squeaked.

"It must be the dark lord." Lucius answered.

Everyone's head snapped to Lucius, all looking sick, confused, scared and doubting there hearing.

"The d-"

"Voldemort" Hermione finished Ron's sentence.

"He's back?" Harry asked horrified.

"And you waited to tell us this now?!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione you were right this isn't the time." Harry said.

Lucius picked Mab up and they hurried in the castle.

"Bellatrix came to see me about a week ago, she helped me summon Mab, since then she's been readying her to summon the dark lord as we didn't have the power."

"That cow is a live?!" it was Ron's turn to get upset.

"Yes and oh believe me I'm not thrilled about it either. Anyway, she's been abusing Mab's power from day one and now the dark-"

"Voldemort" Harry quickly corrected.

"Right what ever, he is now obsessed with Mab like nothing I have ever seem this is possibly stronger than his lust of power and immortality."

"He loves her then?" Hermione asked.

Lucius stopped his fast paces abruptly.

"Voldemort" his mouth twisted "wouldn't know love if it hexed him." He then continued to walk heading to the hospital wing.

The golden trio kept a bit behind Lucius and Mab.

"Look I need you two, to go and get what ever DA members and Order members you can." She whispered.

"I'm not leaving you with that nutter especially with LeStrange and Voldemort being back it could be just what he wants."

"Ron's got a point Hermione."

Hermione raised an eye brow.

"Yes because we are the ideal people to go too. Besides Hogwarts is protected and I should be able to handle Lucius Malfoy."

Ron thought for a moment.

"Well…"

"Just remember to keep an eye on her to." Harry reminded.

"She's not in the perfect state for battling I'll be fine." They stopped walking.

"I don't know about this." Ron said unsurely.

"Ron if Voldemort is back we're going to need all the help we can get…please Ron."

"All right just be careful." He hugged and kissed her.

"I will." She hugged Harry then the boys ran back the way, and Hermione after Lucius.

Lord Voldemort lay on the floor of Malfoy Manor resembling the same state Mab had been in. Bellatrix frantically crawling all over his body like a snake and snapping her head from side to side looking for the source of his pain.

"Don't just stand there do something!" She shrieked.

Alicia looked scared to move, Brogan motioned forward slightly.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked gently in his deep voice.

"Leave." She said quietly still moving like lightning.

"Sorry?" Brogan asked missing what she had said.

"Leave! Leave! LEAVE!" she screamed.

Alicia didn't need to be told twice, Brogan slightly glared without Bella seeing then exited with Alicia.

Bellatrix stood up and transfigured a table into a large green bed, she threw the quilt back then with surprising ease managed to lift Voldemort on to the bed. She then tucked him in like he was a child. She raised her wand again trying to sense what had happened to him but to no avail. Instead she used her wand to fire the door open and send at least sixty books hurtling towards Brogan and Alicia who had been standing not to far from the room. Bellatrix herself then started to look through the books insanely. On the other side of the wall Alicia sat amongst a pile of books looking up at Brogan who was laughing nastily at her swelling eye.

"Oh for pity's sake she hit you too."

He snapped out of it, though glared at her.

"Since you are such a fan I suppose she told you what we were looking for."

He looked at her raised an eye brow and walked away.


	13. Dance With the Devil

**Not updated in ages and it's not the best but hopefully I'll get back into updating regularly, meaning better updates, R&R please, it really helps. Love yas xoxo.**

**Lucius sat patiently by Mab's side his head in his hands which was a sight it's self for Hermione. **

"M-Mr Malfoy?"

There was a faint sigh.

"Mr Malfoy are you alright?" Hermione asked standing a bit a way from Mab's bed.

"My son's dead, my wife is dead, my psychotic sister in law is not dead after all and has summoned back two of the greatest powers I've ever heard of. So yes Miss Grainger I'm positively fine." He finally looked up at her, Hermione only glared at him.

Gods did he need to sleep, but she'd be damned to give him sympathy.

"You should get some rest Mr Malfoy." Hermione said coldly.

"I don't need an insolent little girl telling me what I should and should not do!" Lucius spat.

Hermione now had, had enough, she pointed her wand at him.

"Expelliarmus!" Luckily for her, he had been blasted right on to the bed opposite from Mab meaning less heavy lifting for her.

Hermione wondered why Mab was in that state and what Voldemort was doing to her yet ironically Bellatrix was in the same position with the dark lord.

Mab mumbled something and Hermione took a step closer, she said it again something which slightly confused Hermione as it did Bellatrix.

"Merlin."

"Merlin?" Bellatrix asked her brow furrowing.

"Merlin what?"

Lucius was slowly coming to again and regretting taunting the Grainger girl something he should probably try to control.

"Let's give our guest a proper greeting Wormtail."

Hermione shivered slightly at this.

"He must be trying to- or rather is, invading her mind. She's remembering her past and he's remembering his." Lucius spoke weakly.

"Mr Malfoy," Hermione spoke while staring at Mab. "I think I need to know exactly what spell you and Bellatrix used."

"Fight her my Lord, fight her, make her mind submit to yours." Bellatrix whispered from his side. Lucius must have been helping the old crone to try and send her beloved Lord back she thought angrily.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes she needed to think in something. To get to them, perhaps knock her concentration.

"Alicia! Brogan!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Brogan pounced through the door as though he had been waiting there the whole time, Alicia a bit behind him.

"Find my idiot brother in law, and kill him!" she hissed.

"Yes, of course…"Brogan paused. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No of course not! I have to-" she looked at Voldemort. "I have things to do here. Now get a move on!"

Bellatrix launched another set of books at them this time they missed as both disapparated.

But this was the real world and there is a huge difference between dreams and reality.

"You're my savior?" Voldemort hissed.

Mab chuckled.

"Why yes you could say that."

Both could only see red blurry smoke, they could hear each other but not see each other or themselves.

"Aren't you going to return to me? To be my equal," he laughed at this.

"Well to assist me in my goals? We could do great things together."

Mab laughed this time.

"Me assist you? I think not my poor besotted little dear."

They now had there own human bodies though still could not see each other.

"You're as brave as the Potter boy." Voldemort's anger could clearly be noted.

"Im braver than any mere boy, I am Mab, Queen of the Old Ways. And your just a child compared to me."

They could see each other Voldemort appeared behind Mab crushing their bodies together he grabbed her throat.

"You ought to mind your tongue around me goddess." He snarled no one had ever spoke to him in such a way for a very long time, if at all.

Mab lolled her head back a smile spread across her face, clearly she was amused by him, he was like a bad mix of Merlin and King Vortigern.

In his own twisted way Voldemort also had an interest in her, her loyalties did not lie with him, they were to herself and she was clearly powerful. Mab spun around to face him, he grabbed round her waist. She responded by to this by gripping his shoulders and digging her nails in.

"Do not ever tell me what to do." And with that Mab used her power to throw him into the empty redness he let out a furious scream.

Bellatrix heard him scream, this caused her to let out a furious roar herself. She hated feeling so helpless, so useless, Lucius would pay dearly for this as would that witch. In her rage she began to destroy Malfoy manor both magically and non. Back at the hospital, Hermione re-entered the hospital wing where Lucius had eventually fallen asleep. She carried a few books in her hands and worked her way through them eventually leading to her needing candle light. She saw Mab smile, which didn't entirely re-assure her. It was day light before Harry and Ron returned. With them they had, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Molly instantly looked horrified because it appeared Hermione had been pouring over books without even taking a break.

"I think I know what's going on." Hermione said uncertainly.

Lucius though awake pretended to sleep.


	14. Seething

Later than I thought it would be I really cant get back into my writing knack oh well gave it go all I can do. R&R xoxo

"Hermione dear you look exhausted we'll have to get you some food and rest immediately." Mrs. Weasley said bussling over to her.

"Voldemort's back." Harry interrupted.

"Well as far as he says." Ron nodded towards Malfoy.

Everyone paled, Molly gasped, Ginny's hand immediately in Harry's.

"And by the looks of things Voldemort's mind has connected on to Mab's, well they're both connected sort of. It's hard to explain, it wont last much longer it's just like them getting acquainted."

'Acquainted.' Lucius thought while still pretending to sleep. 'This didn't sound good.'

"Who is she?" Neville asked.

Oddly enough it was Luna who answered and explained all about Queen Mab. It figured she would know about someone who was partly assumed to be of fairytale. After that it was Harry's turn to explain what had happened. Mr. Weasley didn't seem happy about the situation at all.

"I don't trust him, he's a Malfoy." He said grimly.

"But if the Dark Lord really is back…"

"Well we'll sort that out in a moment right now we need to get some food in us."

Ron nodded his stomach growling and Hermione shook her head.

"I think I'll just stay here for now I-"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "You can return to your books after some breakfast. Ok?" Hermione didn't get much of a chance to argue.

As Voldemort got back up Mab appeared and sauntered over to him.

"You have no idea of who I truly am and what I am capable of do you?" she smirked and didn't give him a chance to answer.

"I thought not, your power is no match for mine."

"Is that a fact?" He finally interrupted her, eyes blazing with rage.

"Yes." She said sweetly.

He closed his eyes focusing and the red smoke began to have green vines growing through it at an alarming rate towards Mab.

She narrowed her eyes and they became a light and disappeared.

"You see." She smirked.

When everyone left the room Lucius got up he went over to Mab and looked down at her, he pulled the blankets over her. He felt strange, a little protective of her perhaps? Or maybe it was that he was determined to stop Voldemort to avenge Narcissa. He wasn't sure at all, subconsciously he took her hand in his.

"Mab." He whispered.

"You were awake then." The voice of Hermione spoke from behind him.

He sighed. "Yes Miss Grainger, I was. Going to tell on me?"

Hermione shrugged walking forwards to the other side of Mab, her eyes glancing towards Lucius' hand. When he followed her eyes he instantly let go.

"She'll wake up soon enough."

"Can- Are they together? I mean if your saying they're both like this and they're minds are connected does that mean that-"

"They could be in another plane, yes it does. But I don't think what ever damage they could do to each other there would actually hurt them here." Lucius nodded and for once was grateful for that insufferable know it all's input.

"Right now we've got another problem though." Hermione said picking up an empty glass.

Lucius didn't want to know but asked anyway.

"And what may that be Miss Grainger?"

Hermione slammed the glass over a green beetle.

"Rita Skeeter."

Though they did not know there was more than one intruder in the room. Two sets of eyes which had apparently decided to watch them stared intently. They then disappeared and gained bodies when they reappeared in Malfoy Manor.

"We know what's happening with the Dark Lord." Alicia said smiling with accomplishment.

Bellatrix who looked as mad as ever raised an eye brow.

"Well?" she screamed.

At the break fast table everyone was grim, well apart from Luna who although was clearly disturbed by recent events seemed quite non plused. Then again she rarely did. Ron ate away hungrily but with some what less enthusiasm. Harry stared aimlessly into his goblet. He couldn't believe this was happening again, so much pain so much loss. And for what? So that Voldemort could re turn? Little did he know Ginny shared his exact same thoughts. But she was angry. She didn't want another war again half as much as she wanted to grab Voldemort and hit him repeatedly with a Quidditch ball. If only it were so simple. She'd met him before and probably was one of the few who was not one of his followers who had been in his presence and lived.

Arthur, he wanted to go out there and fight for his family. He wanted to do everything a decent wizard should unlike Malfoy…Malfoy who lay not to far away from him. Alive, when others were dead. Maybe he should be the one to die, maybe Arthur could see to that himself? Granted he'd let him defend himself it would be a gentleman's duel though Malfoy was far from a gentleman. Molly and Neville were also both quietly raging but over Bellatrix. How dare she live? How dare she bring Voldemort back? Though to be quite honest Molly would rather have just got everyone out the way and kept them safe. Neville however saw this is the chance he never got before the chance to avenge his parents by killing their torturer.


	15. The Secret Ingredient

My updates get shorter L what can I say in general Im not good at writing long fics though I know a few people read so that really gives me motivation to keep going at all so thank you kindly. R & R helps. xoxo

Oh and a Happy New Year x

"**The muggle born girl-"Alicia began.**

"Mudblood." Brogan corrected.

"Get on with it." Bellatrix snapped.

"The girl says they are in an astral plane. They are sort of connecting."

Bellatrix nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes, but when will he wake?" Alicia didn't get time to answer Bellatrix question because Voldemort woke up in a jump start.

"My Lord." Bellatrix and the other two bowed.

Voldermort let out a scream of rage.

The beetle crawled up and down the glass furiously, Hermione flicked it to knock it back down.

"She's going to get her self hurt if she doesn't back off. I thought she was done reporting." Hermione said with frustration.

"Well some people never give up." Lucius said bitterly.

Mab's eyes flickered open and she cleared her throat.

"I'll just leave you alone." Hermione bowed herself out and Lucius stared down at her.

"How are you?"

Mab sat up trying to look as dignified as possible.

"Im fine." She threw the cover off and slid of the bed trying to stand up Lucius gripped her arm to offer her support.

"What happened, Miss Grainger said that your with the Dark Lord."

"Yes." She replied simply pulling from his grip.

"Now what is our plan for battle?"

It was so obvious she was still weak, in away Lucius felt admiration for her that she was so determined to struggle on. Her pride was similar to that of Narcissa's. Narcissa. Draco. Not so long ago he had been drowning his sorrows over them now he had hardly spared them a second thought.

"Excuse me." Lucius abruptly left before his grieving tears would fall again.

Mab watched as he left her brow furrowing then stared down at the glass with the little bug. She through the glass off and it smashed on the floor and picked the green beetle up for a second considering squashing it. Instead she opened the window and set it down out side. There was a scream and she turned round and headed in it's direction. Rita Skeeter had just reformed behind her before vanishing.

Luna and Ginny who had just been joined by Hermione also heard the scream they instantly ran to see the source of it.

Voldemort had vanished leaving Bellatrix, Alicia and Brogan alone again.

"You heard his orders." Bellatrix barked and then like bullets one by one they disappeared.

Well Brogan and Bellatrix, but once again a pair of eyes lingered they were fixed upon a green beetle which was sitting on the window ledge. Alicia reappeared again and narrowed her eyes at the beetle and then squashed it before vanishing completely.

Brogan and Bellatrix came out of the vanishing cabinet in Hogwarts Bellatrix almost skipping as she laughed manically. Alicia soon appeared behind him and followed.

They then entered the room which Molly and Arthur were in.

"Well hello." Bellatrix greeted in her best baby voice with a swish of her wand the kettle in Molly's hand exploded and then it was anyone's best guest at who was attacking who. Ron, Neville and Harry soon joined Molly and Arthur, a blinding flood off lights set all around the room. Wizz's and bang's came from everywhere.

Mab didn't have to walk far to see who had screamed, and soon Ginny, Hermione and Luna had joined her. They all stared down at Lucius lying motionless on the floor. None really sure what to do. The faint noise could be heard from where they were.

Bellatrix let out one final cackle before vanishing, her cronies following.

"Where did they go?" Ron gasped for air.

The deatheaters never gave up that easily no matter how few, everyone was waiting expectantly for them to return but they did not. They were gone.

"My Lord." Bellatrix greeted in a smug tone.

"Did you acquire the ingredient?" he hissed.

"Yes my Lord." Bellatrix nodded excitedly.

Mab slowly walked over to Lucius and kneeled down beside him. The three girls stood still for a moment, it was Luna who eventually followed her and knelt at the opposite side of Lucius.

"Is he all right?" she asked curiously.

Molly, Arthur, Neville, Ron and Harry looked shaken more shaken than they would be if it had been a normal attack which it wasn't. Had they not wanted to kill them then they must have wanted something else.

Bellatrix held a small green silk bag in her hand, Voldemort's long fingers out stretched and wrapped around it.

"He's alive, just unconscious." Mab said placing a hand on his head.

Luna nodded.

"We best get him back to the hospital wing."

Both women got back on they're feet and Luna swished her wand causing Lucius body to float in front of them as they walked along. Soon he was laying in the bed where Mab had been mere moments before.

"What happened to him?" Ginny asked in a tone not even attempting to raise worry, but if anything suspicion.

No one answered, so Ginny glared directly at Mab who had not yet noticed this but soon did.

She burst out laughing and placed a hand on her chest.

"You think I did this?" she raised an eye brow.

This only irritated Ginny more.

"That's exactly what I think." She said coldly.

Luna seemed unable to see any of this at all Hermione on the other hand gently nudged Ginny to be quiet. She didn't know what Mab was capable of.

"Oh do you. Well it's nothing I did if anything I should be the one doubting you, your family. Lucius and his other friend the one who looked like Morgan. They said you were a betrayer of the old ways, a disgrace to the magickal world I believe." Mab said smirking.

Mab did not actually know what Bellatrix and Lucius had meant was that the Weasley's accepted muggles. She thought that they were rejecting they're magick like Merlin had. Ginny instantly enraged ripped out her wand and pounced at Mab the wand dug into her neck.

"Say that again!"

Mab chuckled.

"Ginny stop it." Hermione said quietly.

"Actions speak louder than words dear." Mab narrowed her eyes and Ginny flew halfway across the floor.

Hermione gasped in horror, Mab smirked taking a step forward.

"That wont keep them on side." Lucius winced pressing a hand to his fore head.

Mab looked at him smiling.

Luna gave Mab a disapproving look folding her arms.

"That wasn't very nice." She then went to help Ginny who was glaring furiously at Mab.

In all her life Mab had to admit she had never met anything similar to Luna Lovedgood.


End file.
